The Revenge of Mr Wisdom
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 3 episode 2. Mr. Wisdom wants revenge on Doc after their last encounter...


**Author's note: This is another story for the animated series and the third season I'm working on. For those who don't know, Mr. Wisdom is a character from the animated series second season. According to Doc, Wisdom was his college roomate whom stole one of Doc's inventions and won the science fair with it. He later got his own children's science show. Wisdom stole the DeLorean on one occation and almost dissected Verne's dinosaur on another. In short, Mr. Wisdom is a bad guy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Back to the Future animated series but if I did you would be watching this episode rather than reading it.**

**Hill Valley, California**

**June 12, 1992**

**10:30 AM**

**Doctor Emmett L. Brown was in his lab helping his oldest son get ready for the school science fair. Today the whole family, including Marty and Jennifer, was going to the science fair to cheer Jules on.**

**"Do you think my invention has a chance of winning the prize father?" Jules asked as they finished the final touches on Jules' project.**

**The eleven year old had built a remote control moring grooming machine. It would do things for you such as wash your hair, brush your teeth, put on deoderant, dry your hair, and (due to a practical joke by Verne) pick your nose. Jules had spent two whole weeks working on this invention but what if it wasn't good enough?**

**"Now Jules you worked very hard on this and have as much a chance of winning as anyone," Doc said and then smiled slyly. "Maybe more."**

**"But father I have calculated the probability of myself taking first prize and-"**

**"Try not to worry about it too much son," Doc said as Jules packed up the invention. "Calculating and deciphering can often distract you from what is important, which in this case is having fun at a school science fair."**

**"Emmett! Jules! We're going to be late if you two don't hurry!" Clara called from outside.**

**"We're coming," Jules said as he followed his father out of the lab. Clara and Verne were waiting by the van dressed appropriately. Verne's posture was slouched and he was pouting buy Clara ignored it. Verne wanted to stay home and play because he was still grounded. But this was Jules' day.**

**The Brown family drove to the school and met up with Marty and Jennifer in the gymnasium. All the students had created in the gymnasium. All the students had created projects based on the scientific method. Doc looked around, proud that children were being creative with their projects. Doc always hated that unimaginative volcanoe model.**

**Jules picked a good table and began setting up his project. The eleven-year-old had made a poster explaining how his project worked and how it could change the American routine. Clara went over to some of the other teachers whom she worked with. Verne just slumped against a wall, wishing he was allowed to play his game boy.**

**Doc traveled up and down the aisles observing all of the projects. He saw a plant that watered itself, an experiment of Newton's first law of motion, an earthworm experiment, and many other things. There were a lot of good projects here, maybe Doc shouldn't of raised Jules' confidence so much…**

**"Watch it lunatic!" yelled a child's voice. "You almost wrecked up my project!"**

**Doc turned around to see Biff's son Biff jr. (of course) sitting at a table glaring. Biff jr. was one of the most horrible child that Dod had ever encountered. He teased Doc's sons at school and used to egg Doc's garage every Halloween. Usually Doc was patient and liked children but Biff's son was an exception.**

**"I didn't do anything to your project and you shouldn't be so rude," Doc snapped as he looked down at Biff jr.'s so called so-called project. All that was on the table was an egg and an orange. There was a sticky note above the produce that read: "Biff jr.'s amazing gravity experiment" in bad penmenship. Doc couldn't help but chuckle at the little effort Biff's son had put into the project.**

**Doc walked back to his oldest son's table and waited beside him for the judges to come. Clara stopped talking to her fellow teachers when she saw the judges come to Jules' table.**

**"Well Jules Brown what do you have for us this time?" one judge said smiling. Jules had wowed them at previous science fairs and inventing contests.**

**"This is my morning grooming device and it will quicken the American routine by twenty percent," Jules explained. "It will perform morning hygiene practices and give americans more time to get to work or school."**

**"Very thoughtful Jules," said a female judge. "Care to show us how it works."**

**So Jules showed the judges how his machine worked. Doc watched his older son impress the judges with proudness in his heart. He remembered when he was that young and showed off his inventions happily. Doc looked up and saw Marty and Jennifer come over to them.**

**"There you guys are!" Marty said as he joined the crowd. "Jen and I have been looking all over for you. How's Jules doing?"**

**"Good so far," Doc said as he saw the judges scribble on their clipboards with impressed looks on their faces. "I have a really good feeling that Jules is going to come home with the trophy." Doc glanced back at Biff jr. whom was performing his experiment for his father.**

**"Presenting Biff jr.'s brilliantly amazing gravity experiment!" Biff jr. said in a loud obnoxious voice. "And now…"**

**Biff jr. threw the orange and the egg high in the air. The two items went up and then came down on top of Biff's head! The orange hit him with a boing! And the egg cracked on his head. Disgusting yolk ran down his forehead.**

**"Sorry dad," Biff jr. said. Marty, Jennifer, and Verne burst out laughing along with half the auditorum.**

**"Attention! Attention!" called a voice from over an intercom. "We have compiled the results and have decided the winner. Our science fair winner is Jules Brown!"**

**The gym occupants all clapped for Jules whom (always the mature one) smiled at his victory and walked calmly to the stage. One judge handed Jules the trophy and the eleven-year-old held it up proudly. Marty whooped for Jules and Verne copied him. Jennifer and Clara clapped and Doc cheered.**

**"Way to revelutionize hygiene Jules!" Doc called with a big smile on his face. But just as someone took a picture of Jules for the telegraph, Doc caught sight of someone he recognized hiding in the shadows.**

**It was someone Doc had met a long time ago and had never wanted to see again after their two last encounters. Someone who was liar, a cheat, a con artist, and a phony scientist. Someone by the name of Walter Wisdom. Whom was fancing Doc with a very unfriendly ugly gaze.**

**"Something wrong Doc?" Marty asked when he noticed the expression on his best friend's face.**

**"I think I saw…" Doc began but then he looked back at the shadows to see that Walter Wisdom had disappeared. "Never mind."**

**The Brown family walked back to their van. Marty and Jennifer congratulated Jules one last time before walking back to Marty's truck. Clara and Verne were chatting about when Verne would get his video game privileges back and Jules was humming "Yankee Doodle" as he lugged his trophy beside him.**

**Doc however was not taking part in the video game conversation or humming. He was too busy thinking about the person he saw. Why was he at a school science fair? Why was he staring at him? Doc got into the van and drove back home in silence.**

**When they all got home it was about lunch time and both boys were hungry. Clara went to the kitchen to fix some sandwhiches and Doc himself went to the lab. He wanted to work on some blueprints to put his mind off of the strange encounter. As Doc opened the lab's door, he was greeted with a sloopy doggy kiss from his canine Einstein.**

**"Okay down Einy," Doc said as he gently pushed his companion off him. The scientist went over to one of his worktables and began tracing out his ideas for a perfect coffee maker. Doc was working for about half an hour when he actually spun around and looked.**

**Peeking in through one of the lab's lower windows was Mr. Wisdom! The man had been watching Doc for god knows how long with that same ugly unfriendly gaze. Doc yelped a little in surprise when he saw Mr. Wisdom at the window but then he turned angry.**

**"Wisdom! Get off my property or I'm calling the authorities!" Doc yelled and Mr. Wisdom muttered something and then disappeared.**

**This was getting strange. Why was Wisdom stalking him? Wasn't he supposed to be in Hollywood working on his television show? How long had he been watching him? And what was the reason for it? Doc let these questions spin around in his head until Clara called him in for dinner.**

**Hill Valley, California**

**June 13, 1992**

**9:37 AM**

**The next morning Doc called Marty over and told him it was urgent to talk to him. Marty rushed over in his truck and met with Doc in the lab.**

**"What's all this about Doc?" Marty asked as Doc closed the shades and locked the door. "You sounded a little frantic on the phone, well more fantic than usual."**

**Doc told Marty all about seeing Mr. Wisdom at the science fair and then through the lab's window. Marty listened intently to his friend ramble on about how he wished he knew what his old college roommate was up to.**

**"I just don't understand the situation Marty!" Doc exclaimed as he checked the lock on the door. "Why would Wisdom be stalking me now? He's supposed to be in Hollywood not Hill Valley. Why is-"**

**"Easy Doc, you'll drive yourself crazy with all those questions," Marty said. Suddenly the teen got an idea as to why Mr. Wisdom was here. "That's it!" Marty exclaimed with a smile.**

**"What's it?" Doc asked.**

**"I know why Wisdom's doing this to you," Marty said. "Doc he's got you locking your doors, closing the curtains, bugging yourself with questions, and jumping at every little sound."**

**"Not every sound," Doc argued but just then Einstein dropped a wrench out of his mouth and Doc jumped a foot high! "Okay every sound," Doc admitted. "But what is your point Marty?"**

**"Well I think all Wisdom's trying to do is freak you out," Marty said. "He knows the way you think Doc and that at times you can be well…kind of an obsessive worrywart. No offense."**

**"None taken," Doc said.**

**"Anyway Wisdom is acting like a stupid kid whose trying to just scare you Doc."**

**Doc thought this over for awhile. Back in college, Wisdom did act somewhat like a child. He always had theories with no back up research and had taken to stealing instead of working hard. It did sound like a plausable theory as to why Wisdom was stalking him.**

**"I think you're correct with your theory Marty," Doc said.**

**"No prob Doc," Marty said as he stood up. "Wisdom is like a bully: you ignore him and he'll go away. That reminds me, I'm having some flight issues with my hoverboard. Can you take a look at it?" Doc smiled.**

**"Sure Marty," the scientist said.**

**So far the next hour or two, Doc and Marty worked on the hoverboard. Working on a machine with Marty helped Doc forget about Mr. Wisdom and relax a bit. When the hoverboard was once again flying properly, Doc invited his best friend over for lunch.**

**"Sounds good Doc," Marty said as he followed his friend out of the lab. Clara was making Verne a sandwich and Jules was sitting at the table with a book. Jules must have been reading something very interesting because he just nodded when Marty said hello.**

**"Hello Emmett," Clara said as she handed Verne his egg salad sandwich. "Are you feeling better?"**

**"Yes," Doc said as he walked up to his wife. The scientist hugged Clara and gave her a cheek kiss. "Would you mind making Marty and myself some edible substances?"**

**"Sure," Clara said as she stirred the egg salad mix.**

**"Hey mom I can't find einstein," Verne said as he came back in the kitchen.**

**"Are you sure he's not sleeping under my bed?" Jules asked, not even looking up from his book.**

**"Nope, I checked everywhere!" Verne said.**

**"Hmm, actually I haven't seen Einstein all morning," Clara admitted as she set down two sandwhiches.**

**Just then they all heard whimpering outside the kitchen door. Clara went over and unlocked the extra locks Doc had added. Einstein came in with his tail behind his legs. He rushed over to Doc whimpering still and huddled against his master.**

**"What's wrong Einy?" Doc asked as he scratched the dog's head. Einstein barked and scratched something out of his collar. A folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Marty picked it up and read it aloud:**

**"DEAR EMMETT,**

**I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY WE CROSSED PATHS.**

**WALTER WISDOM"**

**Doc felt his face drain of color and his stomach knot up. He had been right! Wisdom was trying to get revenge on him!**

**"Emmett are you all right?" Doc heard Clara ask but she sounded distant. Everything soon faded to black as Doc hit the floor in a dead faint.**

**Hill Valley, California**

**June 13, 1992**

**10:58 PM**

**Clara was awoken by a sudden crash downstairs. She sat up in bed and looked at her husband. Doc was sleeping fitfully on his back and snoring a little. He had been unconscious for almost eleven hours and now his breathing was normal. Clara didn't want to wake him and have him worry about the noise downstairs.**

**Grabbing her robe, Clara left her bedroom and went downstairs. She suspected that Verne was probably sneaking late night sweets even though it was past his bedtime. But as she entered the kitchen Clara saw that she was wrong.**

**The kitchen was an absolute mess. The table and chairs were overturned, the fridge was open with all the food strewn about, the sink was running with the drain clogged, spray paint was all on the walls, and the floor was a mess of food, water, papers, silverware, and trash.**

**"Emmett! Emmett! Come down here!" Clara called but suddenly someone from behind grabbed her and slapped a rag over her face. Clara felt dizzy and sleepy as she heard a voice whisper in her ear.**

**"Chlorophorm works every time," a raspy deep voice said as Clara went unconscious. He leaves a note.**

**Hill Valley, California**

**June 14, 1992**

**8:37 AM**

**Doc opened his eyes when his two watch alarms went off. His back ached a little from his faint on the kitchen floor and he had a slight headache. The scientist stretched his arms as he lay and turned over to grasp his wife but found she was not there. Doc just grasped more of the thick blanket they shared.**

**At first the scientist's mind ran wild with images and his heart started beating faster. Where was Clara?!**

**"Calm down Emmett," Doc said to himself as he felt his own pulse. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack. Clara is probably downstairs making breakfast for the boys."**

**Doc went downstairs in his pajamas to join his family for breakfast. Funny thing was that he didn't smell pancakes or turkey bacon cooking or Clara humming to herself as she cooked. This struck him as suspicous but he was even more suspicous when he saw the disaster zone that was the kitchen.**

**"What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened in here?!" Doc exclaimed as he surveyed the kitchen. He accidently stepped on a cheeto and it crunched under his foot. From other rooms in the house, Doc could hear his two sons calling for their mother.**

**"Father Verne and I can not find mother anywhere," Jules said as he entered the kitchen. He had already seen the mess that happened to it and had managed to pick up most of the papers that were his homework. Verne stepped beside his brother with a scared expression on his face.**

**"Someone broke into our house didn't they pop?" the ten-year-old asked. Doc looked at Verne's scared face and the confused face of Jules. Doc had always promised himself that if he had children, he would allow them an innocent childhood free of troubles they weren't mature enough to handle. But now that promise was broken...**

**"I'm afraid so Verny," the scientist said as he caught sight of something magnetised to the fridge. A note? "What is this?"**

**DEAR EMMETT,**

**IF YOUR OH-SO SCIENTIFIC GENIUS MIND HASN'T FIGURED THIS OUT YET, I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOUR WIFE AND ARE HOLDING HER HERE ON MY SHOW'S SET. IF YOU DO NOT COME ALONE AT 11:00 am SHARP SHE WILL BE EATEN ALIVE BY MY MUTATED LAB MICE. IT'S PAYBACK TIME!**

**WALTER WISDOM**

**"Great scott! Your mother is in grave danger!" Doc exclaimed as he picked up the phone and dialed Marty's number. They needed all the assistance they could get to defeat this mad scientist!**

**Meanwhile on Mr. Wisdom's television show set, Clara was easing out of her unconsciousness. Her vision warped back to normal to see that Doc's rival Walter Wisdom was standing in front of her smiling evily.**

**"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty is finally awake," Wisdom said as he cupped Clara's face in one of his hands. Clara tried to tell him to get his filthy hands off of her face but her words were muffled by her gag.**

**"Sorry I had to gag and bind such a pretty lady but it was strictly necessary," Wisdom said as he took his hands off of Clara and turned to his controls. "When your husband, my dear college friend gets here I will give him a little surprise." Wisdom pulled a lever of his controls and a big electrofied cage dropped down from the ceiling.**

**"You lying buzzard!" Clara yelled but once again her words were muffled by her gag.**

**"I kidnapped you for a reason my dear," Wisdom began. "Emmett is no longer my departed friend but my number one enemy. He foiled two of my greatest plans that would have made me millions of dollars and I want revenge! As such, when he walks into my set I will drop this cage on him and later destroy him!"**

**Clara muffled something loud and angry.**

**"And after these events you will be a widow," Wisdom informed. "To be truthful for once, I have taken a liking towards you Clara Brown. Maybe after Emmett is out of the way I will make you Mrs. Wisdom."**

**"I would rather be eaten by the lab mice!" Clara thought angrily. Suddenly there was a knock on the set door and Wisdom opened the door via a button on his controls.**

**"Walter I'm here," called out the voice of Doc Brown. "Now release my wife from her captivity and let us get on with our lives."**

**Doc had calmed and readied himself to come at exactly the right time Wisdom had dictated in the note. But the scientist didn't come alone. Before they had left the house, Doc had formulated a plan and had Marty, Jules, and Verne station themselves throughout Wisdom's set. Each of them were armed with an invention of Doc's so they could overpower Wisdom and hand him over to the police.**

**"Ah, Emmett you made it just on time," Wisdom said with one of his hands on the trap lever. He had decided to have some witty banter with his old college roomate before dropping the cage on him. "As you can clearly see your wife is over here. Why don't you come on over and untie her?"**

**Clara shook her head wildly. Even if Doc didn't see Clara's obvious warning, he was too smart for that.**

**"Why are you doing this Walter?" Doc said, his voice nice and steady.**

**"Why _Why!_ How could you not know why?" Wisdom shouted. "In college you outshined everything I did in science and mathmatics class. The teacher always favorited you and cosidered me second best. When the science fair came up and I found that once again you had the better project; I couldn't take it! I decided then and there that I had had enough of being second best so I stole that brilliant hoop and won with it. Best thing I ever did."**

**"That was cheating Walter and cheaters never win in the end," Doc said and decided that now was the time to inform the others that it was time. He hid the code word in his next sentence. "Bad things happen to cheaters such as going to jail, falling ill, and maybe even getting struck by _lightning!"_**

**Nothing happened.**

**"Lightning!" Doc yelled again but still no one jumped out. Wisdom started to laugh and pressed a few buttons on his controls. Three robots came out from the set: one holding Jules, one holding Verne, and one holding Marty. Doc gasped aloud and Wisdom smiled cruely at the scientist.**

**"I knew you wouldn't come alone Emmett!" Wisdom said as he watched the boys struggle. "So I set my robots on security guard mode and programmed them to capture any intruders besides you."**

**"Sorry Doc," Marty said as he tried to wiggle free. "The robots were too strong."**

**Wisdom laughed evily again and finally pulled the lever which made the cage drop down on Doc. The scientist tried to lift it but recieved a minor shock of electricity as he tried.**

**"Oucha magoucha!" Doc cried and then he stared up at Wisdom.**

**"Consider this incident as part two of our scientific battle," Wisdom said. "And I win! Who is the better scientist now huh? Whose the better scientist?"**

**"It's still Emmett!" Yelled Clara as she hit Wisdom over the head with a metal tray. She had gotten out her pocket knife while Wisdom was distracted by Doc and had cut the ropes that binded her. Wisdom dropped to the ground unconscious. Clara went over to the controls and deactivated the robots and lifted the cage up.**

**"Mom!" Jules and Verne yelled as they ran to their mother. She embraced them and squezzed them tightly. After Clara released her two sons, she and Doc kissed. Verne made a disgusted face and Jules averted his eyes, both embarrassed by their parents public display of affection.**

**"I'll just deliver Wisdom to the cops," Marty said as he picked up Wisdom. "See you guys later."**

**With Walter Wisdom finally safely locked up in jail, Doc could finally stop worrying about his family's and his own safety. Now he could focus on more important things like finishing the perfect coffee pot...**


End file.
